comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pointblank (Earth-7045)
Pointblank would say that war is hell, if he wasn't a bot of very few words. Words make arguments, and arguments make wars, and he wants no more of those. That isn't to say he's a poor fighter. He just wants a quiet place to sit down with a good datatrack and a glass of frosty energon, without a Decepticon missile spoiling everything, and if he should find himself pounding the ever-loving lock washers out of the shooter of that missile, it isn't because he bears grudges or even out of regret for the waste of a good drink. No, it's just on general principle. Every battle won brings him closer to retirement, which of course is never going to happen in a million years. No hard feelings, though. Peacemaker keeps trying to cheer up his Autobot partner, which doesn't make sense, since he's not really upset. He just wants to retire, perhaps to a cozy little polished-titanium cottage with Morphobots twining up the walls, and maybe a cozy nuclear fire blazing on the lead-lined hearth—or for whatever rest an old Autobot soldier yearns. Just because he's pretty sure this won't happen and he'll end up a flattened, burned casualty of a never-ending war, doesn't mean he's depressed, does it? History to be added Powers & Abilities Pointblank= |-| Pre-War= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Car alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence' *'Expert Driver' *'Expert Marksman' *'Expert Combatant' *'Skilled Tactician' *'Intimidation' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Pointblank is susceptible to blowouts at high speed. *The connector that links Pointblank and Peacemaker is weak, causing the latter to frequently become dislodged at high-speed maneuvers. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Car alternate mode *''Steelhaven'' *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Steroephonic Blaster': has become Peacemaker's alt. mode Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Rodion (Earth-7045) Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Red Skin Category:Blue Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:White Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Steelhaven crew members (Earth-7045) Category:Targetmasters (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Driving Category:Expert Combatant Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Intimidation Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Gun Wielders Category:Sound Manipulation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Casual class (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters